The Lunar Knight Returns
by Lunar Knight Rider
Summary: What if the reason the cycle of the endless pain and suffering for the priestesses was because they where sacrificing the wrong people the whole time? This is the story of how they figured out the truth of the cycle, and how they could be together forever with the cost of one measly life. The end of the cycle completly. Summary for this story inside R&R what you think of the story!


**Danny: Hey, so this is goin' to be like the other story I am writing, The Legend of the Earth Spirit. Except in this one it will be about me, without Justin and Jared there to back me up. Plus since Justin and Jared are not in this story I take on the animal roles, which I could have done in the other story, since I am a Skaber and all. Yet I let Justin and Jared take that role as my familiar. Also Himeko, Chikane, and I will meet differently. Anyways, I need a declaimer person please!**

**Soma: I'll do it, Danaria-senpai does not own anyone or anything in Kannazuki no Miko, she only owns herself, the plot, and her other characters Justin and Jared.**

**Danny: Thank you Ogami-san, that was very good. I was thinking that I should compete my two stories! Whichever one gets the most Reviews, Favorites, and Follows will be my top priority to work on. I won't give up on the underdog of the competition, yet I won't update it as much as the victor.**

**Himeko: It is good that you are not going to scrap any of your other stories, and I am just happy to be able to be with Chikane-chan in these stories that everyone writes. *Grabs Chikane's hand***

**Chikane: *Smiles* I am glad as well.**

**Danny: I would scrap the other story but Justin would get really mad, he is already pissed that he isn't in this one… Alright I almost forgot to let you know that a Skaber is like a knight, thus the title is The Lunar Knight. Otherwise it would be The Lunar Skaber, and that just does not sound as appealing now does it. OK onto the story!**

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Talking on the phone"**_

_**Past, Future, and other**_

* * *

You all have heard the story of the Solar and Lunar Priestesses, correct? How they save the world over and over again by sacrificing the other priestess's life? Well, have you ever found and read the secret hidden in the legend, of the final reincarnation which is triggered by a Skaber that has vowed to return and obey only one person? Well this is that legend, and I am that Skaber, an individual that holds great power.

* * *

On the night of October 1st, two baby girls were born in the small town of Mahoroba. It was a very peaceful and beautiful night. The full moon was out, very few clouds in the sky, and a perfect night for two lives to start. These two baby girls are different from the rest that where born that day though, for they are part of a cycle; A cycle that deals with the pain of death, rebirth, and no signs of it ever stopping.

On that same night, however, I broke out of the cave on the mountain I had been sealed away in ever since the beginning of this unbearable ordeal; forced to watch as my masters struggled for freedom, only to have the cycle to begin again. Endless pain and bloodshed every time; forgotten in the next life, only to remember when it was too late. Finally having enough of seeing their torture, I used up almost all of my power breaking out in the form only form I could that used the least amount of power, yet I would still be able to protect my masters, a wolf.

Having so much of my energy drained, I came out wounded and as a pup. I would seem less of a threat that way. My master was on her way home from the hospital as I limped into the middle of the road to catch the driver's attention. The car came screeching to a halt as the front of the car hit me, I soared a few feet as the driver opened the door running to see if I was alright. I should have been healing with my powers, yet I could not; for the little power I had left I used to make the driver take me to the car to take me home with them.

Hearing the little baby crying broke my heart. As I tried to look to check on her, her mother held her closer to get her to stop crying as well as keep me away from the little one. As we arrived to the manor the baby was carried in, as I was wrapped in a towel and taken to the family doctor. Laying me on the table, they cleaned my wounds, wrapped my broken leg, and gave me a bath.

The father of the baby took a look at me and decided to take me in as a pet to watch over the family; more so, I was there to watch over the baby, whose name came to be Chikane Himemiya, the next head of the Himemiya business. I watched over her as my powers regenerated, all the while I kept a link with the other little girl born on the night of October 1st. Her name was Himeko Kurusugawa.

I went without a name for the first five years of my new life, yet I watched over little Chikane and Himeko. On their fifth birthday Chikane gave me my name, Danaria Ulric, a unique name that people soon came to call me Danny for short.

* * *

"Danny, Where are you?" Called a little five year old Chikane.

I stood up walking over to her. Sitting behind her I barked.

"Oh! There you are. I have a present for you." She said pulling a red collar out of her pocket. I waged my tail as she put it on over my shiny midnight blue fur.

"Awe, you look so cute Danny!" She said wrapping her arms around me. My tail started to wag faster as I rubbed my head against her. As she pulled away she kissed the top of my head. Looking at her I stood up and slid her on my back. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you Danny, don't ever leave me." She said softly. Looking back at her, my eyes softened. Knowing I will never leave her unless she wanted me gone, for her mother passed a few months ago.

Seeing how late it was, I carried her to her room. As one of her maids put her in her bed I sat by the window, watching intently. When she left, I got up to check if Chikane was asleep. Once I was certain, I opened the window ever so quietly and hopped out.

I ran as fast as I could and arrive at Himeko's shortly after I left. She was taken in by her aunt and uncle after her parent's tragic death. They didn't want children though, so she was beat by her uncle. At least until I arrive to protect her.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING UP YOU LITTLE USELESS BITCH!" Her uncle screamed as he was about to hit her.

Jumping in the way of the punch he hits me in the side, nocking me down. Getting back up, I growl loudly, teeth bearing, and my ears were back. I stand in front of the shaking girl glaring at her uncle, my eyes where luminous with the message 'touch her and you are dead.' He backed up, his eyes wide in shock. Walking out of the room, he cursed under his breath.

Sitting up normal I look at Himeko to see if she is alright. The frightened girl still shaking wraps her arms around me, weeping into my fur. I rest my head on her shoulder as my ears go back, I whimper.

"T-thank y-y-you!" She said holding on tighter. Pulling back she looks at me to see the collar.

"Y-you got a collar?" She asked picking up the silver moon on it, reading the name engraved on it.

"Danaria, thank you." She said, hugging me again. She yawned as she leaned into my warm fur. Seeming comfortable she falls asleep on me. Feeling tired as well, I soon let the nightfall take me as well. Knowing that tomorrow I will have to do this all over again, yet the day will consist of different activities.

* * *

**Danny: So, what did ya think? Did ya like, hate, think it was weird, what? Let me know!**

**Himeko: I thought that this way great Danny.**

**Chikane: I agree, this was very good.**

**Danny: Thank you guys! Alright don't forget to R&R, and I will try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can!**

* * *

**Next time on The Lunar Knight Returns: The setting is ten years into the future, Danny knows it is time to introduce them, and Danny finally becomes human again with some minor setbacks though. How will things turn out? How will Chikane and Himeko react?**


End file.
